User talk:MollyTheCoolCat
Well Hi There .-. Ah, Hi! owo I was just wondering, aboyt your character Trace? Is it okay if I use him for roleplay? I just want to be sure before I start.. ' ''Yes! That is perfectly fine by me, thank you for asking. :) MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 17:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat''' About Zana Chan Thanks for using Zana Chan and crediting him back to me :) I'd like to let you know that I will release an improved version of his vb, containing more sound samples and hiragana. I would also recommend using him on a lower octave. But I still liked it :3 Again, thanks for using. And if you would like, feel free to use said new voicebank. You will find it in Zana Chan's page, under the name of ACT2. - MrMokona14 Hehe, yes^^ I'm glad you liked it, and I will use the ACT 2 :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 16:14, June 7, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Have fun using it ^-^ It has 10 - 15 new notes, including breath and Zana Chan can now use Hiragana. MrMokona14 (talk) 03:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Trace ACT2 Cover Here is the Cover I made using Trace ACT2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7oFXtTE7Gs&feature=youtu.be I hope you enjoy it :) It was hard to pick a song for him, but this was the end product. MrMokona14 (talk) 05:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU I LOVE IT!!!! :3 :D ' 'MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 05:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Hehe glad you enjoyed it :D MrMokona14 (talk) 05:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I made a song using Trace http://youtu.be/Dwjlo3QyXPE Hawkon101 (talk) 03:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Trace Song Hello! I made a song with Trace http://youtu.be/Dwjlo3QyXPE (I don't know utau wikia all that well, so I hope I'm doing this right) Hawkon101 (talk) 03:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC) AWWWWE I LOVE IT SO MUCH THANK YOU!!! :D ' 'MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 13:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Hello :3 I was wondering if it is possible that maybe Trace could have some what of a relationship with nitashi? If not that's ok X3 --Team.miki.miki (talk) 18:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Sure! What relationship do you want?^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 20:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Well, It depends on what options I have I guess XD Thank you :D --Team.miki.miki (talk) 21:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Team.miki.miki Do you want them to just be friends or something else? :o MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 21:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat They could be lovers but idk if you want that XDD Its completely fine if not! --Team.miki.miki (talk) 21:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC)team.miki.miki I don't mind they can be whatever you'd like X3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 21:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Oh yay, okie CX Maybe I will make a duet for them then hehe --Team.miki.miki (talk) 22:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Ooh :D Is Nitashi's voicebank available for download? I would like to use him as well^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 22:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat No it isn't. I would rather send it to you directly, I don't want voicebank theft so I don't do it publicly. I've had it happen before and it makes me soo mad.. I can send it directly (Do you have a youtube account? I can message a link.) Im also gonna put trace on nitashi's profile if that's okay. :3 --Team.miki.miki (talk) 02:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Yes I do have a YouTube^^ https://www.youtube.com/user/lalawolfgirl1 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 02:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Media fire is being stupid :/ I'll keep trying then I will send.--Team.miki.miki (talk) 02:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Aw haha yeah Mediafire can be pretty sucky sometimes X3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 02:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Aghh, is there possibly any other way to send it? sorry about this DX --Team.miki.miki (talk) 02:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Hmm.... Do you have a DeviantART account? MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 03:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Ahh, no. I will try one more time. --Team.miki.miki (talk) 03:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.miki.miki Awh. alright :o MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 03:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Is it okay if I try tomorrow? I feel really bad that it's not working DX it says I can only upload 300 but the file has 328 so ughhh. Im sooo sorry :( I'm going to edit Nitashi's page and put Trace on there now. --Team.miki.miki (talk) 04:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.miki.miki Ah yeah you can try tomorrow^^; ANd yes I should edit Trace's page now yes hehe MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okie, i'll edit his too CX --Team.miki.miki (talk) 04:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC)team.miki.miki Heh X3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okie, so I'll talk to you about the VB tomorrow morning. :3 --Team.miki.miki (talk) 04:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Alright, good night~!^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okie, so I think I might have found a way to upload it.--Team.miki.miki (talk) 16:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC)team.miki.miki Ooh! How so? MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 16:31, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat I was thinking, maybe to delete the FRQ files (Which I believe recreate themselves when you use the VB) So then, there would be less files to upload, or at least 300 instead of 328. --Team.miki.miki (talk) 16:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Ooh yes that would help^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 17:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Ok, it is uploading now but I deleted some frq files and left some so you're going to have to try him out on a ust to see if I screwed it up DX I have another copy of him so its ok. --Team.miki.miki (talk) 18:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.miki.Miki Hehe alright ;3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 18:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okay, so I am going to send it directly through youtube (The link). --Team.miki.miki (talk) 18:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Okay I'll download it right when I get home!^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 19:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okay, cool :D tell me if it works! --Team.miki.miki (talk) 20:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki I shall ^^ oh EY do you have a Skype? Just wondering^^; MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 20:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat I used to, but not anymore DX Also, if you like to roleplay we should with Nitashi and Trace sometime. XD --Team.miki.miki (talk) 20:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki yES RP YES MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 20:27, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat XDD I don't have any messaging things so it would have to be through Gmail or youtube or something stupid like that *Screams* --Team.miki.miki (talk) 20:31, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki I can do Email :o MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 20:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Okie. I can send you mine through youtube. (I don't want to post in on this XD) I think that Trace and Nitashi would be like a seriously cute ship.. :# --Team.miki.miki (talk) 20:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.miki.miki Okay I am home now and will get to downloading! :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 21:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Nice ok!:D --Team.miki.miki (talk) 21:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Team.Miki.Miki Also I emailed you ;3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 21:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Thank you so so much for your help, especially for doing it so quickly! Could not have made my UTAU's page without you. I'll remember to call on you in the future! <3 HylianIzzii (talk) 21:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! It's gchappygirl from DeviantART! I was just on my way to download Umbra (finally) when I noticed you changed his ref I like it :) Thanks! :) MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 14:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat